Ryuji Shido
Ryuji Shido is the main Protagonist of The New Killing Game SYOC. Ryuji has the title of Super High School Level Anime Voice Actor. Ryuji and some of his friends survive the New Killing Game, but are turned into Remnants of Despair. After Ryuji and his friends are rehabilitated, they join the Future Foundation's 15th Division, but are placed into another killing game. Appearance Ryuji has a short and thin build. He has fairly long brown hair with a fringe covering the left side of his face and a mid sized ahoge on top of his head and brown eyes and freckles on the bridge of his nose. He wears a green hoodie with a checked hoodie on top, black jeans and white trainers and red headphones around his neck. Personality Ryuji mentions that he has an inferiority complex about everything about himself since, other than his reputation in the anime community, he's really just an ordinary guy and there isn't anything special about himself. Ryuji is quite a nice guy and comes across as a bit of a pacifist, except when people make fun of his height, which causes him to lose his temper. It is mentioned that Ryuji is quite Timid and quiet. History Several Spoilers Follow this Section Prior to joining Hope's Peak Not much is known about Ryuji prior to him joining Hope's Peak Academy. The New Killing Game Prologue Ryuji, the SHSL Anime Voice Actor had been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, he was excited about joining the Academy since it has a 100% success rate in life for anyone who graduates, and Ryuji was also happy to join Hope's Peak because he wanted to make friends. Ryuji approached the Academy full of confidence and excitement, but soon got extremely nervous for a couple of seconds before he got his confidence back and stepped onto the Academy grounds, only to get dizzy. Ryuji eventually woke up in a dorm room with all his stuff, he found a note saying that he will be kept in the room as a prisoner for as long as his captor wanted. 1 Year Later, when Ryuji recieved breakfast, he found a note from his captor saying that Ryuji was to go to the gymnasium at 8AM, making Ryuji happy that he got to leave, he left his dorm room, which was now unlocked, and went to the gymnasium, noticing that there were a lot of other dorms. Ryuji arrived at the gymnasium and noticed he was the first one to arrive, after he arrived, he met Naoki Kenshi, an expert law student with the title SHSL Law, after talking to eachother for a bit, the 2 were introduced to Tomoyo Chino the SHSL Observer. While Naoki and Tomoyo talked to eachother about their situation, Ryuji got introduced to the other students, Hanako Inoue, Noire Yumichika, Kuro Hinori, Kirie Tomoka, Michi Kurosawa, Hayato Kimura, Akira Kato, Yua Ide, Masanori Akiyama, Kuu Hachimitsu, Masami Fujimoto, Kyoto Sakumi and Haruka Saimon. After meeting the other students, everyone's discussions and thoughts were interrupted by Monokuma. Monokuma explained that each of the students will spend the rest of their lives at the academy, with the only way out being "Good old fashioned Murder", if one student murders another and is able to get away with it, they go free. Ryuji refused to kill, saying that no matter how much he missed his family, he would never murder another person. Monokuma then taunted Ryuji by calling him 'shorty' causing Ryuji to lose his temper and grab Monokuma, only for Monokuma to warn Ryuji that no harm is to come to the principle, and Monokuma then starts beeping, when Tomoyo warns Ryuji, Ryuji throws Monokuma and the bear explodes. Ryuji explains to Tomoyo that he hates being called short. First Blood The students are given their 'Student Handbooks', Ryuji and Tomoyo discuss the use of them, and Noire and Ryuji get into a fight when Noire makes fun of Ryuji's height, even though Ryuji is taller than Noire. Later, Naoki, who has taken up the role of the student's leader, sends the students out in teams of 2 to search the academy, Ryuji is paired with Haruka, the SHSL Plastic Surgeon, even though Haruka is quite nice, she is quite pervy. Ryuji and Haruka investigate the dorms, finding that there were now 8-Bit pixelated pictures of students with their names on the doors. Ryuji and Haruka search Ryuji's dorm, while the 2 are investigating, they get separated and Ryuji has a breakdown and screams a rant about their situation, but Haruka doesn't hear it, leading the 2 to realize that the dorms are soundproof. Later, Ryuji and Haruka rejoin the others in the cafeteria and explain what they found. After everyone has talked about their findings, most of the students go to their dorms to turn in, leaving only Ryuji with Naoki and Tomoyo. The trio discuss embarrassing memories, Ryuji tells a story about how when he was younger, his school year group had went to France and one night when Ryuji wasn't tired, he made himself some hot chocolate, but when he tried to drink it, he realized it was too hot and he spat it out all over his friends and scorched his tongue. Ryuji and Tomoyo laughed at Naoki's memory, but Ryuji and Naoki don't laugh at Tomoyo's memory as it seemed disrespectful given what her memory was. At 10PM, Naoki heads to his own dorm while Tomoyo thanks Ryuji for not laughing at her, Ryuji then calls Tomoyo his friend before he heads to his own dorm. The next morning, Ryuji woke up and went to the cafeteria, he meets with Kirie, Kuu and Naoki, who are talking about how Kirie met her pet tarantula, Tara, who saved Kirie from 3 bullies by biting one in the arm and paralyzing her, after which, Kirie kept Tara as a pet, they are interrupted by Yua and Haruka. Haruka and Kirie get into a fight when Haruka freaks out when seeing Tara (Due to Haruka's fear of spiders). When Haruka and Kirie start fighting, Naoki and Ryuji break them up. Later, the students meet in the gym for an announcement from Monokuma, when the bear arrives, he explains that he was getting sick of the lack of murder and decided to give the students motives, handing out envelopes with the students biggest secrets that they want kept. While most of the students freak out and try to hide theirs, Ryuji just gets confused as his secret isn't that bad Ryuji was an amnesiac from age 11. When Ryuji is distracted by Masami, Kyoto takes the sheet with Ryuji's secret on and reads it to everyone. Later, Ryuji relaxes in his room reading his secret, he is visited by Tomoyo, and he reveals the full story of his secret, when he was 11, he and his mother were going shopping for groceries when Ryuji was accidently run over by a drunk driver, leaving him in a coma for 4 days with minor brain damage and complete amnesia, Ryuji eventually healed and no longer had brain damage, but he still didn't remember anything from before the accident. Ryuji then reveals the scar from the accident on his forhead that is covered by his hair. The next day, Ryuji meets the others in the cafeteria, with some students missing, when the only students left missing are Kirie and Yua, the students hear a scream and run to the source of it, finding Kirie on the ground after fainting, Masami then finds something in the storage room, Ryuji looks inside to see Yua Ide, the SHSL Vlogger, dead in a pool of blood. Trauma And Recovery TBA Depression and Desperation TBA Repair and Remember TBA New Despair TBA New Hope TBA Joining The Future Foundation TBA Monokuma Hunter Game Chapter 0 TBA Chapter 1 TBA Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA Chapter 4 TBA Chapter 5 TBA Relationships Tomoyo Chino Ryuji and Tomoyo are shown to be quick friends, they get along really well and treat eachother with a lot of kindness. It is implied that Tomoyo might have a crush on Ryuji and possibly vice versa. They eventually start dating and even end up having a child together, a girl that they call Mirai. As of the Monokuma Hunter Game, they are engaged. Naoki Kenshi Naoki was the first student Ryuji met at Hope's Peak, at first, Ryuji seemed intimidated by Naoki, due to the way Naoki looked, appearing to be someone who Ryuji didn't want to get angry, however, he is shown to be worried for nothing, as Naoki is shown to be a very nice guy. Ryuji and Naoki appear to form a close friendship. Haruka Saimon Haruka is shown to be quite nice to Ryuji, but also quite pervy, she flirts with Ryuji several times, complimenting his face. She constantly makes dirty jokes towards Ryuji, such as joking about looking for porn when they are paired up together to search the Academy. It is unknown if Haruka is only jokingly flirting Ryuji and only sees him as a friend, or if she genuinely has some form of romantic feelings for him. Trivia *Ryuji shares a couple similarities with the protagonists from the first 2 games, Makoto Naegi and Hajime Hinata: **He is considered an average guy **He is shown to greatly admire Hope's Peak Academy **His physical appearance mentions he has an Ahoge *In addition to the similarities he shares with Naegi and Hinata, he is also quite different from them in a lot of aspects: **He is the only one of the 3 who was actually accepted into Hope's Peak due to him actually being scouted by the academy the traditional way (As Naegi was accepted due to the Ultimate Lucky Student Lottery and Hinata was accepted due to being a reserve course student) **He is shown to be more violent towards people when angered Category:Characters Category:OC Category:The New Killing Game SYOC Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Remnants of Despair Category:Future Foundation